Subjects to the Elements
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: After humans gained control over chakra, things turned south. The elements that they twisted to their control, gained sentience and grew angry. They gained form and ravaged the lands. Wiping out any humans daring to near them. Various religions emerged around them and one day, a crimson haired child was used to summon one.


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Konoha outskirt*

"Lets hurry, we have a golden opportunity. Lets not waste this." a lady in a deep crimson robe warned the others in matching cloaks as she carried a squirming sack into the deep forrest.

"Hai priestess-sama, prepare the ritual!" one of the figures declared as they pulled a ceremonial blade, and stabbed it into the bag. One of the other members held a ornate bowl to collect the blood that was dripping and used the blood to paint a massive triangle inside of a circle, then had the priestess open the bag and place a small violet eyed, crimson haired child in the centre.

"W-why?" the young child asked as one poured the blood on his chest, and drew the symbol on his chest.

"Be calm little one. You will be our sacrifice to the elements. You will become part of something better." the Priestess 'calmed' him as the ritualistic knife combusted and she hovered the blade over the rune and his heart.

"Koha, make sure that there isn't anyone watching!" one of the members told 'Koha' as they pulled out out a jug and poured the clear liquid down the child's throat.

"Enjoy your last drink. Now... be welcomed by the elements." the priestess declared as she plunged the fiery into his chest. Immediately, he was engulfed in a column of fire and a demonic female appeared inside of it. Twin horns stood out from her flaming hair, and had massive curved claws for her fingers. Segments of her body resembled that of active lava streams.

 **"Why have you summoned me mortal?" the fire demoness asked the cultists as her glowing red skin increased in intensity due to her annoyance.**

"O great elemental one, we humbly beseech you to bestow us with your sacred powers!" the priestess asked her as the demon looked at the cultists before she sent a wave of fire to disintegrate the zealots.

 **"Foolish mortals. Daring to ask for my powers." the inflamed demon stated as she pulled the fire away from the child, and turned towards him.**

"C-can you h-help me?" the kid asked as he reached his charred hand towards her, causing chunks of burnt flesh to flake off his struggling body.

 **"Why would I? If I go out of my way to help you, what would I get in return?" the monster asked him as several strands of malevolent feeling energy seeped from his pores, and attempted to mend his skin together.**

"A-a-anything, pl-please. I'm afraid." the child pleaded as a strand of chakra was grabbed by the demon and was being closely examined.

 **'I could never forget _that_ chakra.' "I will help you out, but you will be my avatar. You will belong to me, and will have to act when I an not able." the demon told him as a ball of fire ****surrounded him and lifted him upward.**

"I willll. Please ... help me..." he pleaded as he passed out inside the ball.

 **"You're going to help fix him." the flaming demon announced as her hand** **extended out and grabbed Koha's body and threw her into the ball with the burnt redhead.**

"Elemental one, what do you need me to do?" Koha asked as a spear make of fire pierced her heart and the injured childs.

 **"Tell me whats his name Koharu." the demonic entity demanded as Koharu started to get pulled into the child's injured form.**

"N-naruto Uzumaki. Host of the Nine tailed fox." the aged woman sputtered as the fire burnt away the years from her appearance, bringing her age to that of Naruto.

 **"Maelstrom huh. Doesn't matter. Koharu, I am going to use you to save Naruto's life. I am** **combining your new body with Naruto's damaged one. I will be adding my chakra to your combining form to gift them a bloodline." the revered demonic figure informed the youthful girl who was merging with the left of Naruto's body like clay.**

"May I know y-your name before I'm merged with Naruto?" Koharu asked as her face was almost completely joined with the child's.

 **"You may refer to me as Seika, now sleep. Your body is almost done." Seika told her as the fireball condensed around the singular child before infusing itself with Naruto's combined form.**

 **"A new elemental emerging after** **millennia of silence. This will surely create some ripples across the planet." Seika muttered as the fires diminished on the child's body and vanished along with the demon.**

"Naruto Uzumaki has been located and is subdued. The Honourable Elder Koharu is not present. Ashes, and burnt flesh aroma indicates that the victims were torched. Naruto is registering 40.556˚c, and appears to to have several black hairs. Having more on the left side of her head then the right." a blueish black haired anbu in a feline mask recored as she examined the unconscious Uzumaki, before hoisting her on her shoulders and disappeared from the ritualistic spot.

*A 'Sewer system' *

"Why am I in here?" Naruto asked himself as noticed several glowing pipes. One radiating his untapped golden energy, a mysterious crimson pipe, and a red hot pipe leaking steam out.

 **"This way..." a ominous voice resonated through the underground system.**

"I guess I'm going that way." Naruto muttered as he travelled through the maze of pipes and hallways before entering a room devided by a massive gate.

 **"Greeting child, we have much to discuss." two slitted crimson pupils declared from behind the cage.**

"Who are you? Can you tell me what's happening?" Naruto asked the hidden figure stated to morph to a size close to hers. Nine blood red braids became visible against an amber and rust coloured yukata. The same dangerous looking pupils glowed against her pale, heart shaped face.

 **"You can call me Kyu-sama, Queen of all vixen. Slaughterer of foolish human, and mightiest of the Bijuu." Kyu declared as Naruto tilted his head.**

"Alright Kyu-chan! So what happened? I feel... different..." Naruto declared as he flexed his hand experimentally.

 **"*sigh* I guess thats as good as I'll get. As for what happened, it's somewhat complicated. Seika is part of of an ancient** **group. When chakra was spreading through society, small pockets seemingly gained sentience. Elementals like Fire, water, earth, wind, etc. Seika was a fire elemental, and those who kidnaped you were religious zealots of hers." kyu-chan explained to him as the cage wall shrank down and changed into a pair of sealing tag earrings.**

"Can you tell me why I feel so different." Naruto questioned her as he grabbed several black strands of hair.

 **"Your body was damaged by the that fire and your body was fused with Ko** **haru Utatane, one of the cultists. I am currently integrating her skills and memories with your body. It appears that Seika left you with a bloodline. Your genetic structure is 25% Uzumaki, 25% Utatane, and 50% elemental being. If you train hard enough, you will be able to transform." Kyu explained to him as he sat down in front of her.**

"Will you train me?" Naruto asked the shocked vixen.

 **"I will teach you how to use your powers on the condition that I** **will get input from the real world." Kyu declared as Naruto nodded.**

"Hai, but where are we?" Naruto asked as Kyu face palmed.

 **"We are currently inside of the seal, which can be referred to the Sealscape. Now it's time for you to go, you are being woken up. The next time you are here, I will begin your training." Kyu told him as Naruto vanished from the Sealscape.**

 **"I wonder if I should have told him that Koharu has partly transformed him into a female. I guess he'll figure it eventually." Kyu muttered as she summoned a velvet and gold throne and watched a TV screen displaying Naruto's slowly opening eyes.**

*Naruto's unknown location*

"Good to see you're awake." A slightly aged woman, wrapped in bandages declared as Naruto sat up on a bed.

"Who are you miss?" Naruto asked the one eyed lady.

"My name is Danika Shimura, and one of my daughters found you passed out in a field. Do you know why you're out there?" Danika asked her as two cloaked figures in dropped down next to her. One wore a snake themed mask while the other wore a vulpine mask.

"I was kidnapped by some cultist and used as a sacrifice to summon a fire demon to grant them power." Naruto answered the three figures, who each had a deadpan expression.

 _"That isn't a topic that should be announced casually." the figure with the vulpine based mask informed him with a sweat drop._

"Really? I guess becoming an avatar for said fire demon isn't something to be said casually either huh?" Naruto added as the snake masked figure sighed.

 _"Daika-sama, should I read off the medical report?" The snake masked ninja asked as she held up a clipboard._

"Alright Hebi-san, please read off the report for her." Danika ordered as Hebi bowed and turned towards the child.

 _"According to our medical study, your body seems to have awakened a possibly rare bloodline. Your body temperature is rising at a seemingly constant rate. your current temperature is already several degrees above the average person. It's possible that your Kekkei Genkai is related to fires or hot objects. Aside from that, your body is perfect for a young girl." Hebi read off as Naruto heard the last part of her statement._

"What do you mean ' is perfect for a young girl'?" Naruto got up, and noticed that he was in a standard medical gown.

"Your body is in the peak form for a girl your age, is something wrong with that?" Danika asked the young Uzumaki in confusion.

"YEAH! I'm a boy! Why is my body perfect for a young girl?" Naruto yelled his question as he looked down the front of the gown.

"Your medical result shows no signs of changes, but it did find your blood matches the missing Koharu Utatane, and a deceased Uzumaki. Any additional information on the topic would be dangerous if released. I can't see anything that would cause a genetic change." Danika explained as she read the medical sheet.

"That's good. It's still here, but is it normal to have a thing underneath my private?" Naruto asked as he lifted up his medical gown to show his groin.

 _"Hmm. It appears that your body has adapted to contain both male and female parts, incredible." Hebi declared as she poked his 12.7cm tool above his female one._

"C-can you help me out, I want to become stronger." Naruto pleaded as he knelt on the ground before the trio.

"I believe we can do that. Kitsune and Hebi can train you in the basics. Chakra control, elemental affinities, and resistance to sexual techniques. We'll make sure that you are prepared for the future. Hebi, can you move Naruto to the barracks and get him fitted for combat." Danika ordered as Hebi placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 _"Is it possible that it's him?" Kitsune asked her leader._

"We can only hope, and ready him for what can come." Danika told her as they started down a corridor, to meet up with Hebi.

*End*


End file.
